Southern Comfort
by EverlastingWhisper
Summary: "Hello Jace." Came that sweet voice that once took my breath away. Standing in front of my mother was my estranged wife. The same woman who left me and our sons five years ago to the day.
1. Chapter 1

I wiped my brow with the handkerchief that was in my back pocket. The Georgia sun was beating down on me and the sun was going down, I had about an hour to finish up bailing hay. Laying my fence post diggers on the ground, I packed the dirt down. I would have to finish mending the fence tomorrow morning, then head on into town and get the cattle I bought. Taking a sip of my water, I picked up my shirt and threw it over my shoulder before walking to the barn and getting on my tractor.

I was thankful when the old tractor finally roared to life. It had been in my family for four generations. A little TLC must have been enough to keep it going. Plus good mechanics who know kind of what they are doing. Just maybe. I was thankful that Alec, my farm hand, had almost completed the field yesterday while I worked on mending the fence and adding more onto it from what the twister took last summer.

It was bad too, almost lost the house. The same exact home that has been in my family for several generations. Took out what little cattle I had, destroyed my barn, tore up the fence and took some siding off the house. Thankfully half of the town pitched in and helped rebuild the barn and fix the house. I was just now getting around to fixing the fence.

I was also trying to keep my mind busy. My eyes trail over the field, trying to see if I had missed any spots as the day almost faded away. Her emerald eyes flash in my mind and I shut my eyes for a moment, wanting to get lost in them but I always remind myself that I'll more than likely never see them again. I wasn't all too sure if I had wanted too. Today was the fifth year since she left me standing out in the pouring rain.

She gave up me and our twin boys and why? I don't know. Maybe she was scared? She _was _only sixteen at the time, two years younger than I. I sighed inwardly as I pushed the thoughts away, the tractor bounding away over the uneven land as I headed back up to the barn to park it. Headlights were seen coming up the drive way and I jumped down quickly to jog around the house to greet them.

Aline's convertible stuck out like a sore thumb every time she came up to the house and parked next to my old Chevy truck. The blue paint was beginning to fade and sometimes the tailgate didn't want to come down. When it did it would send sparks of rust flying everywhere. It got me from point A to point B, and it still worked after all these years so I can't complain. She pulled up and parked, not shutting her car off like usual as she let the boys out. "Go on inside and get washed up, Gramma has dinner goin'." I yelled to them as they shoved one another, seeing who was the fastest to get up the steps and inside.

I walked over to her car as she rolled the window down. The porch light lit her face up dimly and I smiled. "They give you any trouble?" I question as I rest a hand on her roof, leaning down to look in her open window.

"They were absolute angels, Jace." Aline replied with a small smile.

"Guess you and I know a totally different pair of boys then. You not stayin' for supper? Momma's got it cookin'."

She shook her head, her hair swinging side to side from her ponytail. "No, we have company tonight so I have to get home. I'll see you later though."

Before I could respond she rolled up her window and put her car in reverse, backing up quickly. I watched her taillights get lost in the cloud of dust before shrugging and heading towards the house. When I opened up the front door I smiled. Meatloaf, potatoes with gravy and some kind of veggie. I sure did love my momma's cooking.

Ever since my dad passed away she has spent her days here at the house with me, sometimes she went to her knitting club. "You best get washed up, boy." I heard my mother's voice floating through the house as I headed towards the stairs. I didn't respond, I had already planned on getting a shower, I smelled.

After showering, I dressed in an old dark blue T-shirt and a pair of track pants. I headed down the stairs as my mother was setting the table. "I got it, you sit down." I told her. She smiled as she kissed my cheek. "Boys! Supper is ready!" I yelled out as I began to spoon food onto plates. The pair came running into the kitchen, one tripped and the other fell on top of them. "No runnin' is to be done in this house, you know better than that." I scolded as they stood up. "Sorry daddy." The two said as they hung their heads a bit before walking over to the table to sit at their respective seats.

As we ate I kept quiet. The war inside my head over my thoughts was driving me insane. All I wanted to do was to drown in a bottle of whiskey and coke. I couldn't though, I had responsibilities and I wasn't an alcoholic kind of man. My mother kept glancing at me and I knew why, she knew what today marked. When I finished eating, I took a moment to look at my sons. Ryan was the absolute spitting image of me. Whereas Luke was a mixture between us. His hair was strawberry blonde, his eyes a gold color like mine with flecks of emerald. He was the artistic one of the two boys. It hurt sometimes, when I looked at them. I could see their mother in both of them and it wasn't their fault at all. Maybe it was my own for being so weak for a woman I was still deeply in love with. Even though she ripped my heart out five years ago.

When everyone finished, I sent the boys to the living room to watch tv before bed while I cleaned the kitchen up. My mother began to put the left over away while I carried the dishes to the sink. "Why didn't Aline stay for dinner? Did you two have a fight again?" My mother asked me.

Aline and I had a complicated relationship. We wanted to be together, but I wouldn't because I am still a married man. That always brought up and argument. Aline had been her childhood best friend growing up. When she left, Aline taped my back together. I have never once been unfaithful to my wife. I just couldn't.

"No, but I'm quite sure you can guess, Ma." I said over  
>the running water that began to fill the sink. When she didn't respond I knew that she had already had her suspicions, just wanted to confirm them. My hair fell into my eyes and I sighed, time for a haircut soon.<p>

"Hey, you think you can give me a haircut soon?" I asked aloud as I began to wash dishes. When I didn't get a response I looked over my shoulder to see that I was alone in the kitchen. I shrugged and then turned my attention back to the dishes. She didn't leave yet because she always says bye, so I wasn't too worried. She was somewhere here in the house.

When I finished up, I took a towel and began to dry off my hands as I walked towards the living room, slinging it over my shoulder as I leaned against the door frame expecting the boys to be in there. Instead what I saw made my heart stop in my chest and anger flow through my body down to my toes. There in the living room stood my mother locked in an embrace. Not just any embrace, either.

When they pulled away, she looked at me and I suddenly felt sick. "Hello Jace." Came that sweet voice that once took my breath away. Standing in front of my mother was my estranged wife. The same woman who left me and our sons five years ago to the day. I wanted to return the hello, to take her into my arms and hold her close. However, the part of me that wanted to do that was getting beaten to death by the other part that told me no. I finally found my voice and my words came out harsh. "What are you doing here?"

She looked taken back by the harshness in my voice. I crossed my arms over my chest as I stare at her, gritting my teeth as I clenched my fists. "I guess I deserve your anger, but I had reasons for leaving, Jonathan." Clary replied, straightening up, her lips in a thin line.

"Oh yeah? They better be good, Clarissa." I snapped back in a rude manner. I took a moment to take her in, how she had changed in five years. Her hair was still a wild, red color and her eyes seemed to of changed from sea green to emerald. Her curves filled out and she held herself with a woman like manor. She was still short, however and sassier than ever.

"In due time, until then. Where are the boys?" She questioned as if she had saw them last week. I shook my head, she was not going to waltz into our home and demand such things. She didn't deserve to know the boys!

"Oh no, just who the hell do you think you are, coming in here and asking such things! We have done just _fine_ without you!" By this point, I was yelling.

My mother rested her hand on my shoulder. "Jonathan Christopher Herondale! Grow up. Come here boys!" My mother said harshly before turning to yell for the boys. What a traitor.

They came running into the living room yelling random things and stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of their mother. Then they hid behind their grandmother. "Who is that?" They asked a loud and Clary looked at me, angry. "They know nothing of me?" She questioned and I could hear the hurt in her voice.

"Why should they? You abandoned them." And me, but I don't say it. I know she knows what she did but if I keep repeating it, I feel a little better as it hurts her. I wanted to hurt her with words over and over again. Seeing the hurt look on her face made me feel better. Didn't it? No, actually it was killing me. I was reminding myself of her father…

"Ryan, Luke, this is your mother. The one daddy always told you about." The boys looked to me for reassurance and I just nodded. I was defeated and tired. The twins walked up to her slowly as she knelt down to take them in. A few tears rolled down her face as she reached up but recoiled as if they might bite her. "Are you that woman?" Ryan finally asked, pointing to the picture on the fireplace of a young Clary smiling down at the two sleeping bundles in her arms, me by her bedside looking at my new little family. She just nodded and that was all it took before they hugged her.

I had to look away; it was painful to see the exchange. It was what I had wanted all along though, right? All these years I just wanted to see her, to have the boys meet her and here I was being a total jackass. Was I really being unreasonable? She did leave me standing in the pouring rain with nothing more to go on except, "_I'm young and I just can't do this right now. I love you, Ryan and Luke with all my heart. I'll be back soon enough."_ I grimaced as her words replayed over in my head. As if I needed reminding. My heart was still wounded from that day.

"Alright boys, bedtime." I told them and they finally released their mother before running over and hugging my legs. "I love you daddy." They said in unison and I knelt down to ruffle their hair and kiss their cheeks. "I love you both too." They then ran to their rooms and I sighed. Boys, they would never learn not to run in the house.

"I suppose you better get going. Glad you could make a point to finally visit your sons. I'll need your address to send the divorce papers." I told her, crossing my arms.

Her face was unreadable at my statement and that made me uneasy. "I'm not going anywhere, Jonathan. So get over it. I'll be in the guest room if you need me. Celine, can you grab my purse? I'll get the rest." She turned and walked over to her luggage.

"Um, you're not staying here." I told her, my arms dropping to my sides as I began to panic a little. My words unmoved her from what she was doing as she continued to gather her things and head towards the stairs.

"My name is on the deed too. I am your wife, I am a Herondale and I will be staying in my own home. If you don't like it, tough shit." She spat back in a haste as she began to tread up the stairs, leaving me standing there like an idiot. Well, she told me, didn't she?

I wanted to smile at her sassy attitude but I couldn't. I didn't know this woman anymore; she wasn't _my _Clary like she was once upon a time ago. Everything was wrong, maybe I was just too hardheaded and stubborn to get over to fact that she just left me and the boys. Tossing us aside as if we meant nothing to her. Maybe we really didn't? No, that is nonsense and I knew better than to think such things.

Sighing, I headed to the kitchen and sat down at the table, my head in my hands before slumping forward to rest my face on the table. "Jace, baby?" My mother said as she walked into the kitchen and sat down next to me, rubbing my back gently.

"It is for the best baby. I know you're hurt right now, but don't do anything that you will regret in the long run okay? You have more than just your own feelings to worry about right now."

I sat up and looked over to her, she was right. Like always, must be a mother thing. "I know. I just really don't wanna talk about it right now though, ma." She nodded in understanding as she stood up and kissed my forehead.

"I love you. Get some sleep; I'll be over tomorrow afternoon, see how it is going and if you two haven't killed one another. This made me smile which then caused her to smile as she patted my cheek gently before walking out of the kitchen.

I thought about getting out the whiskey, but I didn't want to go down that road again. Plus I had too much work to do in the morning and I didn't want to have a hangover. That would also mean being stuck in the house with _her_ and I definitely didn't want that. I continued to sit at the table a little longer, my mind blank as I tried not to think about the fact she was right across the hall from me.

Frowning, I got up and made the slow descent up the stairs, my patted feet making no noise as I walked up the old stairs that groaned in protest. Despite remodeling the home, it was old. The creaks and groans were part of it, almost like a familiarity to me. When I headed towards my room I stopped, soft sobs could be heard from her room and I almost caved.

The urge to open the door and hold her was overwhelming which made me angry. Quickly, I opened my room and slipped inside but it was useless, I could still hear the echo of her sobs in my head. This was not going to be easy. I shut the light off and walked over and crawled into my big bed. I was lonely but I was also too stubborn to cave into her. I wanted to so bad. I never realized just how bad it hurt until I saw her beautiful face. Her curves, oh her curves.. I groaned. I was so sexually frustrated it was insane.

I haven't been with another woman since her. I tried, tried to kiss one, hold one, cuddle one, and have sex with one. I just couldn't. At this point I am wondering why I haven't spontaneously combusted I was so frustrated. Would it be weird to simply have sex with your estranged wife?

Rough, angry sex sounded really good right about now.. Alright Jace, stop this. I rolled onto my stomach, the throbbing sensation was driving me crazy. Like an itch you couldn't scratch. I would not give into the temptation tonight. Before I knew it, I was falling asleep. She was clouding my mind, like she had every day for the past five years.

* * *

><p><strong>Continue?<strong>

**Yes?**

**No?**

**Maybe?**

**R&R! Thanks guys!**

**-EW**


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up the next morning the events from the previous night were flashing in my head. I groaned. Maybe she took the hint and left during the night? It was what I wanted, did I? Good gravy, I don't know what I wanted. I could smell breakfast cooking and I realized that she was still here. A part of me was relieved really. Throwing the covers back, I sat up and ran a hand through my ragged hair and then rubbed my face as I stood up and headed to get ready for yet another days work.

The scent of bacon pancakes and eggs became stronger as I stepped off the bottom step and made my way through the living room to the kitchen. The boys were patiently waiting at the table, watching their mother finish up cooking. I stood in the doorway silently and watched her as she cooked. Her red mess was in a messy bun, strands had fallen around her face and I itched to put them up.

She was still in her pajamas, she was wearing an old T-shirt from school, must have been from after we got married because it said Herondale on the back in big bold letters. She was wearing Capri pajama bottoms. Good lord did she look good as ever. "Good mornin', Jonathan." She said without looking back at me. My moment of wanting to hold her was over. I didn't respond as I took my spot at the table as she began to hand out plates.

We ate in silence until there was a knocking on the door and she stood up. "I got it, just eat your breakfast." She told me when I made a move to get up. A few moments later I heard Isabelle's shrill voice snap at Clary and I got up quickly. "And just who the fuck are you and why are you answering Jace's door?" She questioned as if she was my jealous girlfriend or something. Shit.

"I'm his _wife._" Clary snapped causing Isabelle to look stunned until she saw me standing behind Clary.

"I thought you said she was gone?" Alec said as he peered around his sister.

"She was, came back last night and now she won't get lost for nothing. Might as well come in."

Clary looked hurt at my words, all I seemed to do was hurt her. It was what she deserved, right? Maybe I was going at this all wrong; I just didn't know what other way to go about it. She stepped away from the door to let the siblings enter the house and went back into the kitchen. She recovered quickly, a smile plastered on her face. "You guys hungry?"

Isabelle and Alec both nodded and took a seat at the table as I sat down and began to eat again. I watched as she made them breakfast, her own growing cold as it sat there, untouched. She didn't even know these people and she was doing this for them. "What made you come back after all this time? Finally get tired of screwing around and came to collect the pieces of Jace's heart?" Isabelle asked in a bored tone.

The kitchen was silent and Clary turned around. "Boys, go wash up please." She waited until you could hear footsteps pounding up the stairs. She set her plate down and leaned close. "First off, don't come into _my_ home and shoot your mouth off in front of my boys. And second? I don't know what gave you the idea that I was out screwing around but I aint been with a soul other than Jace. I have my reasons for leaving and as far as I am concerned, once you are finished with your breakfast, you can leave and never come back. I may be small but I can kick your ass six ways from Sunday. You understand me?"

Isabelle was silent, her face had paled and she looked to me for help. I shook my head at her. "I apologize." Isabelle responded quietly and began to eat. Clary sat down and began to finish her food. All that could be heard was the clanking of forks against the plates. In the few short years that I have known Isabelle, this has to be the first time that she has ever said sorry to anyone so quickly.

I finished eating and pushed away from the table, taking my dishes to the sink and setting them in there. Alec followed suit and I headed to the living room. "Lemme change and we'll head out." I told Alec who nodded in response.

"Where are you going?" Clary asked curiously, which pissed me off. "Where ever the hell I want." I replied without looking back at her as I descended up the stairs. I heard Alec begin to tell her we were heading out to the fields to finish up building the fence. There was no reply from Clary. Guilt washed over me but I pushed it aside. I quickly threw on a pair of ole tore up wranglers and a green plaid button up and headed downstairs, buttoning up my shirt and then putting my hat and boots on as I reached the bottom.

I headed into the kitchen to see Clary standing at the sink staring at the dishes and Isabelle quietly cleaning off the table. Izzy looked up and quickly back down as I realized the small shake of Clary's frame. I looked away; the thought of her crying because of me still hurts. Anything I thought of saying died on my tongue and I simply turned and headed to the door. Alec led me out and not a word was spoken as we headed to the field to finish up what we started.

We worked in silence for at least an hour before he finally stopped and wiped his brow with his handkerchief. I took the opportunity to turn my hat backwards and also wipe my brow. "Why man?" Alec finally asked, staring at me as he used his shovel as a prop. "Why what?" I asked, confused as to what he meant. "Clary man."

I gave him a look as I tossed my shovel down and sat, leaning against the fence post we just put up. "What is there to know really? Why I am being the way I am towards her? Should I of just forgot everything I went through while she left and let her back into my arms?" I asked with more hostility than planned.

"That is by far from what I meant and you know it! But if you are so damn unhappy, get divorced. There is no reason to make her cry everyday she has to be with you, she did you wrong big time, yes, but still even she doesn't deserve that. Now get the hell up and help me get these last few posts up so we can string them, lazy ass!"

I chuckled as I stood up and began to help him. His words played over in my mind. It wasn't as if I hadn't of thought of that. _Divorce._ That word just wasn't in my vocabulary. Despite the problems my mom and dad had, that was out of the question. Was I so wrong to hope for the same? But it was too hard to simply _forget_ that your own _wife_ up and leaves without another word! I shook my head and began to concentrate on helping Alec.

A few hours and cuts later we finished up. It was time for dinner and we retreated to the house to retire for the night. My mom had come and picked up the boys earlier so it would just be us later.

_Oh boy.._

Izzy walked out and intercepted Alec, claiming she was tired. I rolled my eyes and headed inside. I could see why she was tired. This place was spotless! And boy did it smell delicious. I kicked off my boots and hung my sweat-filled ball cap up and headed into the kitchen as I unbuttoned my shirt. I was about to say something to Clary until I saw her and the words died on my lips instantly.

Before me she stood at the sink in a short, black lace nightgown. Her red hair was up in a messy bun and she wore her white fuzzy slippers I bought for her on our 6 month anniversary all those years ago. She was still sexy to this day.

She turned and saw me, her smile she wore faded instantly only to be replaced with a guarded expression and the guilt hit me so hard I almost stumbled backwards. "Dinner is ready in the crockpot. I know you love my stew." She told me, and then added. "Well, loved. I don't know if you even do anymore." I had a feeling she wasn't really talking about the stew. I just nodded as I watched her scoop some into a bowl for me and set it at the table and then got a glass and poured me some tea. She then did the same for herself.

I hadn't expected her to sit down across from me at the table, but she did. I hadn't realized just how hungry I was until I began to eat, realizing that I missed lunch. When Izzy had come out and told us lunch was ready, I stayed outside. I felt as though I lived in guilt lately. I noticed she didn't eat much and once she finished her tea, she grabbed the homemade wine and began to drink from the bottle. It wouldn't be long before she was drunk. Total lightweight.

Sure enough, by the time I finished my stew she was half way through her second bottle and she had put some music on by now. I could hear the lyrics floating through the house as I put my dishes in the sink and hers as well. I even washed them for her and cleaned off the table.

_Remember when I was young and so were you_

_And time stood still and love was all we knew_

_You were the first, so was I_

_We made love and then you cried_

_Remember when_

_Remember when we vowed the vows_

_And walked the walk_

_Gave our hearts, made the start, it was hard_

_We lived and learned, life threw curves_

_There was joy, there was hurt_

_Remember when_

_Remember when old ones died and new were born_

_And life was changed, disassembled, rearranged_

_We came together, fell apart_

_And broke each other's hearts_

_Remember when_

_Remember when the sound of little feet_

_Was the music_

_We danced to week to week_

_Brought back the love, we found trust_

_Vowed we'd never give it up_

_Remember when_

_Remember when thirty seemed so old_

_Now lookin' back it's just a steppin' stone_

_To where we are,_

_Where we've been_

_Said we'd do it all again_

_Remember when_

_Remember when we said when we turned gray_

_When the children grow up and move away_

_We won't be sad, we'll be glad_

_For all the life we've had_

_And we'll remember when_

By now she had wandered here into the kitchen, singing the words perfectly and I took a moment to realize that this song describe us a bit. I watched as she walked over to the counter where I was standing and she jumped up onto the counter right next to me.

I couldn't help but to notice that her already short nightgown was even shorter. I instantly felt a bulge beginning to form and I almost groaned. I was about to tell her goodnight when I felt her small arms wrap around my neck, pulling me right to her, her legs wrapped around me and I could instantly feel the heat of her. I did groan this time and she giggled. This gave her the initiative to rock her hips a little against mine and my mind went fuzzy.

"Ya know, it's been such a long time since I've been with you." She said, slowly to form her words properly. "I know Clary, have you been with anyone else since you left?" I asked, my heart pounding in my chest and she shook her head as she leaned so close, our lips lightly touched. "Nope. But I know I'd really like to be with you, right now though. I'm not wearing any underwear." She giggled as she pushed my shirt off and unbuttoned my pants. "I know you want too."

Yes, I did. _Badly._ I closed the gap between us, my lips forming to hers like she never left. She had pushed my pants and boxers down, freeing my hard dick. Within moments I pushed inside of her and I almost came at the sensation of being inside her again. She was so tight. Guess she wasn't lying about being with anyone.

I earned a moan from her which gave me the go head as I lifted her up to walk over to the table, which was cleared off thank god, and laid her down before getting on top of her and assuming my position again. Was it wrong to fuck your drunken estranged wife senseless on the kitchen table? Possibly, but my dick was thinking for me and I don't think either of us could of lasted any longer before exploding from all the sexual frustration.

It didn't take me long, sadly. A few thrusts and I pulled out, taking my dick in my hand right as I began to come, jacking it quickly. "What the fuck was that, Jaceypoo?" She asked as she sat up as I dressed. Her eye lids were half closed and by the time I buttoned my shirt, she was snoring. Once again, guilt washed over me, mixed with disgust as I picked her up and headed upstairs to lay her down in her bed before heading to shower. I prayed she forgot everything, I took advantage of her. Even though we both wanted it and I only lasted a minute. What was wrong with me? I was really beginning to hate myself.

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY! I am super sorry it took so damn long. Yes, the ending had to happen. Just so y'all aren't like um isn't that kind of quick? So, my reason for being absent is total reasonable! I got married June 26th :) on our 5 yr anniversary! For the rest of the time? Pure laziness. However, I would love for reviews, pms or anything. Tell me if there was a favorite part, line, anything. I tried to make this one longer due to the fact it took so long to update. Lemme know whatcha think guys.<strong>

**- EW**


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days after that I was even worse to her. If that was even possible. By Friday morning I was so upset with myself that I just ignored her completely. I was making myself sick at the rudeness I had towards her for no reason. All because I was afraid to let her in again. I had come down stairs and kissed the top of the boys head as then my mother's cheek before sitting down at the table. Clary said nothing to me, acted as if I wasn't there and who was to say I couldn't blame her?

My mother however was watching us two like a hawk. Clary put food on everyone's plate and then sat down herself and began to eat when my mother sighed loudly and tossed her napkin onto the table roughly. Well, as rough as you could with a napkin. "I have absolutely had it with you two! The both of you are acting childish!" She snapped and I looked up to meet an emerald glaze.

"I need a few things from town, the both of you will go and get them and then tonight we will go to the round house as a family. Understood?" Her tone was sharp, she meant business. Clary nodded but said no words and I stood up. "No, I don't want to be anywhere near her!" I nearly shouted. I hadn't seen her hand fly at me but boy I sure felt the sting.

"I am your mother, Jonathan Christopher! Don't you ever speak to me like that again, you hear? Now sit down, eat, go to the store and then get ready for later!" She shouted, causing me to sit quickly. That woman could drive the fear of god into anyone. She sat down and began to eat as if nothing happened.

We ate in silence and I couldn't help but to think back to that night.

_There was a knock on my door and it opened before I could speak. I glanced at the clock which read 5:26. She has slept off the alcohol by now. I could hear her pad over to the bed and I felt her sit down on the edge of it._

_ "__What do you want, Clarissa?" I asked with a cold tone. My question was met with silence for what seemed like forever before she spoke in a soft voice. "Why do you hate me? I thought that after what we did.. that maybe you finally forgave me and that we could start being a family again.."_

_Her words hung between us and I rolled onto my back to stare up at darkness. "No, I don't forgive you. I never will. We only did that because after five years, I needed a quick fuck." I snapped. My heart sank into the pit of my stomach at her intake of breath and I hear a sniffle. Fuck, way to go Jace! _

_She didn't respond, simply got up and left my room. I shut my eyes and sighed heavily. It was for the best that she hate me anyways.._

We sat in the truck quietly, neither making a move to speak as we drove into town and I glance over to see Clary playing with her fingers. I had the urge to take her hand in mine and kiss the back of it. Like I used too when we were younger and first married. I pulled up to a parking spot at the grocery store and I heard her take a deep breath before opening her door and getting out. She crossed her arms over her chest, gripping her elbows tightly as if they would fall off. I locked the truck and headed inside, grabbing a cart.

She took over pushing the cart and holding the list, telling me what we needed. We fell into step, an old routine. Almost as if we did this all the time. We ran into several people who embraced Clary tightly and then grinned at me. I returned the smile, a real one. I _was_ happy to have her here again. Despite what I made her think. I quickly pushed those thoughts aside as we carried on.

We rounded the corner to pick up the last item when I heard my name being called. _Aline_. Shit. She was with Kaelie. Double shit. Clary's head whipped to where she had heard my name and her gaze turned deadly as Aline threw herself at me, followed by Kaelie.

"It's nice to see you, stranger! How are the boys, and your momma?" Aline asked in her sweet southern accent. It made me want to vomit. "They are good, Aline, you remember Clary right?" Of course she did, they were best friends after all. I heard Aline gasp as she looked over at Clary as if seeing her finally. "Ohmygodgirlitsbeensolong!" Her jumbled words mixed with her throwing herself at Clary made her even more unattractive. Clary said nothing as she hugged her back.

I heard Kaelie clear her throat and I glanced at her. Right, she didn't know Clary. "Kaelie, this is Clary, my wife. Clary, this is Kaelie, a friend." Clary plastered a fake smile on her lips as she held her hand out. "It's so nice to meet you!" She said, Kaelie also returning the greeting as fake as Clary had. I felt Clary's hand find mine and for once, I held it for a moment before letting it go and wrapping my arms around her waist. She leaned into my embrace and I took this moment to kiss the top of her head.

"Awe, you two are still as cute as you were five years ago! I wish I could stay and chat but I really gotta run! You outta come out to the round house tonight! See you guys!" Aline said before heading off, Kaelie storming off behind her. When they rounded the corner, Clary ripped out of my grasp as quick as she could and quickly grabbed the last item and throwing it hastily in the cart before going to check out.

"What the fuck was that Jonathan!" She screamed at me once we were inside the truck and headed back to the house. I looked over at her confused. "What was what, Clarissa!" I shouted back.

"How many times did you _fuck_ Aline and Barbie? Jesus Christ! And you accused _me_ of such things?" Her words dripping with venom by now and I slammed on the brakes, throwing the truck into park. We were almost to the house and no one ever traveled down our road anyways. I turned to look at the fiery red head next to me. She was fuming mad and I was getting hot at the sight of her.

"I always figured she was what you really wanted. That you just married me because of the boys. Then I left, was out of the picture and you could do as you pleased."

"I never slept with Aline, Clary. Or Kaelie for that matter before you say anything!"

"Have you kissed her?" she asked, her voice quiet now instead of shouting and I was quiet. I looked from her to the road in front of me. I _had_ kissed Aline and it still tore at me to this day. I saw her shake her head from the passenger side. Then I suddenly felt her small fists punching the shit out of my arm and I was snapped out of my thought.

"You sonofabitch! She was my best friend you bastard!" She screamed as she hit me, I struggled to grab her wrists. When I had a hold of them, I jerked her towards me, leaning close.

"And you were my wife and guess what? YOU LEFT ME!" I yelled, my chest heaving up and down heavily, our eyes in an intent staring contest before I suddenly crashed my lips to hers. My weakness was seeing her pissed and she knew it because I felt her hands in my hair, pulling me closer and I moaned into her mouth. This woman would be the death of me, I swear it.

We broke apart, both breathing heavy and staring out the window. The spark we once had was still there and it had only gotten stronger in one another's absence. I put the truck into drive and finished the drive up to the house, silence hung between us as we unloaded the truck and headed inside. We set the groceries down and my mother began to get them out of the bags. I watched as Clary headed to the couch where the boys sat and sat down in-between them, the two halfway climbing into her lap and I grinned.

I leaned against the doorframe to look at them and behind me; my mother was watching me watching her, a grin plastered on her face. "Don't forget, round house tonight!" She exclaimed happily and we all nodded as the boys made an noise of excitement.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! Here is chapter 3! :) chapter 4 will be the round house and in Clary's POV. I'm sorry this isn't long but I wanted to get it out and I have a pageant later for my daughter! hope everyone has a fun and safe 4th! I'll try and get chapter 4 out hopefully before or by Sunday. I love reviews, pms, favs and follows! I love you guys!<strong>

**- EW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Clary's POV**

I could help but to smile ever since we got back to the house. I could still feel the pressure of his lips on mine and my heart was fluttering in my chest. I could feel his eyes on me as I sat on the couch with the boys, they cuddled up against me. I kissed the top of their heads, grinning as I did so. Ryan nuzzled my cheek and I heard his sweet voice say "I love you mommy." I thought I was going to cry. "Oh I love you too baby!" Luke followed suit, not wanting to be one upped by his twin.

"Boys!" Celine called from the kitchen. "Yes gramma?" They called back. She rounded the corner, glancing at the clock that hung on the wall. "Best go get your bath and get dressed. We will be leavin' here soon!" The two scrambled off the couch and ran full speed to the stairs, shoving one another to get to the stairs first. "No runnin'!" I yelled to them and they slowed their pace to a really fast walk. I laughed, boys will be boys!

I got up from the couch and headed towards the kitchen, Jace was still perched against the doorframe looking at me, my favorite smile on his face. He was so handsome, even more so than he had been five years ago when he captured my heart. His silk blond hair perched perfectly on his head; I fought the urge to run my fingers through his hair.

I walked up beside him, looking into the kitchen at his mother. She had her back turned washing some dishes. I saw Jace turn to look at her before wrapping an arm around me to pull me close, then kiss my temple before releasing me. I blushed and Celine turned around, a hand on her hip as she eyed us. "Go on and get ready." She said as she shooed us out of the kitchen.

We headed up the stairs and parted to enter separate bedrooms. I couldn't stop grinning as I walked inside and headed over to my closet to get dressed for tonight. The round house was an old barn they fixed up for dancing. I grabbed my green plaid button up shirt and put it on, followed by a pair of jeans and my boots. It felt good wearing this again, it felt like home. I opted to leave my hair down, Jace liked it like that.

Once I decided I was ready, I opened the door right as Jace opened his, sporting the same getup except his shirt was red plaid. "Well my my, don't you look handsome!" My statement caused him to chuckle. His response was cut off as the boys came out of their room dressed similar to us except their plaid was blue. I laughed; we were a plaid wearing' family it appeared! We all descended down the stairs and Jace grabbed his white cowboy hat and perched it up top his head. I melted at how handsome he was.

"Load up boys!" Jace told Ryan and Luke as they ran around the living room. Celine came down the stairs as the boys headed out the door to the truck. "What a lovely couple!" She exclaimed and I headed towards the door, a blush on my cheeks.

* * *

><p>When we arrived it was a full house, many faces were familiar. There were whispers, seeing Jace and I together. Ryan held my hand and Luke held Jace's hand, Celine led us to a place to sit as the music began to play. Many were up and dancing. Celine was dancing with the boys while Jace and I sat at the table watching everyone smile, laugh and have fun.<p>

The music faded and a man walked up with a grin. "Anyone out there know the Cupid Shuffle?" People looked around, confused. I laughed, I actually _did _know that. I stood up, "I do." I yelled loud enough to be heard. The man grinned. "Come on up to the stage and go through the steps with everyone before we start the music."

I glanced at Jace who winked at me as I headed up to the stage. He handed me the microphone and I smiled. "Hi everyone! There are a few simple steps to this dance, you repeat them over and over again so you don't have to worry about getting lost half-way through." I told them, my voice shaking slightly. I then showed them how to do the line dance of Cupid Shuffle. When I did a complete circle, I smiled at everyone again. "It's that easy! Everyone ready to try?"

There were a few hollers from the crowd and everyone was clapping. I put the microphone back on the stand and headed off the stage to take me place in front of everyone, Jace and the boys flanking me Jace was to my right, the boys to my left. The music began and I began to lead everyone.

_Cupid Shuffle, Cupid Shuffle_

_Cupid Shuffle, Cupid Shuffle_

_Cupid Shuffle, Cupid Shuffle_

_Cupid Shuffle, Cupid Shuffle_

_Cupid Shuffle, Cupid Shuffle_

_Cupid Shuffle, Cupid Shuffle_

_Cupid Shuffle, Cupid Shuffle_

_(Come on, come on, come on, and do the)_

By now everyone was on the dance floor, young and old. The line dance to it was nothing and it was simple to learn. I glanced over at the boys, they were laughing and I grinned.

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (do the Cupid dance)_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (Come on)(don't stop) _

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (We got brand new dance) _

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (hey hey)_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (we got a brand new dance)_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (oh oh oh)_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (yeah yeah)_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (now let me see ya do that dance)_

_(new style yeah)_

_They say I'm a rapper, and I say no_

_They say what you doing tryna do some zydeco (hey)_

_I just let the music come from my soul_

_So all of my people can stay on the floor (ooh ooh)_

_They got a brand new dance (come on), you gotta move your muscle_

_Brand new dance, it's called the Cupid Shuffle_

_It don't matter if you're young or you're old (here we go)_

_We gone show you how it go (hey hey)_

_To the right, to the right, to the right, to the right_

_To the left, to the left, to the left, to the left_

_Now kick, now kick, now kick, now kick_

_Now walk it by yourself, now walk it by yourself_

_(let me see you do)_

Everyone let out a holler at the chorus; the younger girls were finally getting creative, swinging their hips to the beat as we turned. Several were clapping a steady rhythm to the song as they danced.

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (a let me see ya do the cupid) _

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (woah woah woah woah woah woah woah yeah yeah) _

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (come on)_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (let me see, let me see ya do the cupid)_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (do the shuffle baby yeah)_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (woah woah oh oh)_

_To the right, to the right, to the right, to the right_

_To the left, to the left, to the left, to the left_

_Now kick, now kick, now kick, now kick_

_Now walk it by yourself, now walk it by yourself_

_(let me see you do)_

Jace had taken his hat off and set it upon my head and I laughed. Watching him swing his hips was pretty damn sexy, I must admit.

_Now you see what I'm talking about_

_I represent for the dirty south_

_Where we known for swinging out _

_I'm gone show you what I'm talking about_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (hey hey)_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (a let me see ya do the cupid, shuffle the cupid cupid shuffle) _

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance _

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (the cupid shuffle, the cupid cupid shuffle)_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (ooh ooh oh)_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (yeah)_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (ooh ooh oh oh oh yeah)_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

_(here we go) (here we go)_

_To the right, the right, the right, the right, the right_

_The left, the left, the left, the left, the left_

_Now kick, now kick, now come on baby kick_

_Now walk it by yourself, now walk it by yourself_

_(now walk wit it)_

_To the right, the right, the right, the right, the right_

_The left, the left, the left, the left, the left_

_Now kick, now kick, now kick, now kick_

_Now walk it by yourself, now walk it by yourself_

_(her we go hey)_

_And do the cupid shuffle (oh oh oh oh oh)_

_Cupid Shuffle (ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh)_

_It's ya boy Cupi the I the D_

_Mr. Fat on the track, got another hittin beat _

_(here we go hey)_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (coem on come on)_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (let me see you) _

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (do your dance) _

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (hey hey hey)_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (we got brand new dance)_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (we got brand new sound)_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (we got a brand new feel)_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (We got a brand new style y'all)_

_You better watch how close we coming (uh uh)_

_So get ready for the brand new style _

_You better watch how close we coming_

_(You got another one Mr. Fat (uh uh yep)_

The crowd clapped when the song ended, laughs and smiles were plastered on everyone's face. Jace pulled me to him and tipped me back some, kissing me amongst the crowd. I felt like I was on cloud 9 at this moment. He took my hand and led me back to the table where several people patted my back. This is exactly how I wanted things to be with Jace and me. As if I had never left..

* * *

><p><strong>Jace POV<strong>

Clary did so well leading everyone. It was nice to have fun, let loose. When I had kissed her, everything felt perfect again. At least for that moment. We left not to long after, the boys were tired and growing cranky. I watched from the doorway as she tucked the already asleep boys in bed and headed towards me. I yawned myself; it had been a long day. A good one too, despite the argument we had earlier on that day. We shut the door and headed to our separate rooms when I caught her wrist.

"How about you sleep in here tonight?" I asked, well suggested more like as I pointed to my room. Which was our old room. She grinned and followed behind me into the room. I headed over and grabbed an old shirt of mine and handed it to her to sleep in. We proceeded to undress and get ready for bed, a comfortable silence between us. She got in the bed and I followed suit, shutting the light off and pulling her close to me. We fell asleep in one another's arms. That was the first time in a long time, I slept so wonderfully.

* * *

><p><strong>I am on a roll! :) Loving the reviews guys, keep it up! :D enjoy this chapter because next chapter is gonna be.. shocking. ;) Love you guys! R&amp;R <strong>

**-EW**


	5. Haitus

**Until further notice; every one of my stories is on hiatus. I feel absolutely awful about it. I've been promising chapters for quite sometime now and I can't seem to give them. My computer crapped out & right now we can't afford a new one. I'm trying to talk my husband into getting me a tablet with our phone plan and using it but for now, all I can do is update with my phone. So the chapters not only take a while to write but my iPhone has auto correct and something's might not make the best of sense. However, I AM working on new chapters & a Supernatural story. So if you're a Destial fan, check it out when I'm done. I'm sorry to get anyone's hopes up but I really haven't forgotten you awesome guys. It's just tough right now for me to update and I'm sure you all understand. Thanks guys. **


End file.
